


School walk

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, school smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: Jun and Nino are alone in school during holiday....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[smut_meme](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** School walk  
**Pairing:** Matsumiya  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** school smut  
**Beta:[](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/profile)[ **little_kirin**](http://little-kirin.livejournal.com/)**  
**Summary:** Jun and Nino are alone in school during holiday....  
**Note:** Written for the [](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_meme**](http://smut-meme.livejournal.com/)

 

Jun roamed through the hallway. It was holiday time and Jun had almost the whole school for himself – and Nino. And as head boy Jun had the key for almost every room in this building – including the principal’s office.   
  
“Jun, I searched for you almost everywhere. I bought us some onigiri,” Jun heard Nino saying. He turned to see the other standing at the door which separated the dorm from the school building. “Why are you at school again? You know we aren’t allowed to be here during holidays. We need to stay at the dorm.”   
  
Jun smiled at him. “I like it here. It’s so empty and I don’t know, thrilling.”   
  
Nino rolled his eyes. He wasn’t a coward, but Jun knew that Nino was afraid of getting expelled from school. He had a strange family, who didn’t care much about him, and this school, where he could stay also during holidays, was perfect for him. He got a good education and he didn’t need to be at home often.   
  
Jun’s family lived in the north of Japan, and of course he had the chance to get back home, but he probably would have been alone there. His parents were often abroad, and he wasn’t interested in being alone at home all time. So when Nino had asked him to stay with him here, he had immediately agreed.   
  
Jun stepped closer to Nino and brushed his cheek. He still didn’t know how it had been possible that they had ended together, but now Jun was more than happy to have Nino at his side. Nino was a little brat from time to time, but he was also the first one who gave Jun the feeling to be worthy and loved.   
  
They had found a good way to get along with each other, without going on each other’s nerves. All in all they fit perfectly.   
  
“How about we eat together in our classroom and think about what to do afterwards?” Jun suggested.   
  
“You really like the danger, right?” Nino sighed. “What if we get caught?”   
  
“You know that there is no one in the building at the moment. We are the only ones. And the landlord is away till evening. He has to check the other buildings he is responsible for. So we have a lot of time alone here,” Jun smiled at Nino. It was the first time in years that really every child except the two of them had driven home. A lucky event for Jun – and Nino.   
  
“You know that you are a pervert, Jun?” Nino mocked him.   
  
Jun poked Nino’s nose playfully. “No more than you are, my dear.”   
They both smiled at each other. Jun loved that most in their relationship. It was easy-going. They understood each other without many words, and they shared the same interests – especially when it came to sex. The crazier, the better. Jun would have never thought that he’d find someone who shared his love for special kinks.   
  
They sat in their classroom and Jun bit into his onirigi. “What do you think about Sho’s place?” Jun said, pointing at a desk in the first row.   
  
Nino chuckled. “Again? You like that place, right?”   
  
Jun shrugged. “He is so earnest. No jokes. No daydreaming during lessons, no chatting, and NO fun at all.” Jun said.   
  
Nino grinned. “If he knew about that, he’d faint.”   
  
“Luckily he doesn’t know,” Jun explained. Jun threw the paper in the dustbin and smiled at Nino, who still chewed on his onigiri.   
  
“What?” Nino said when Jun was still staring at him.   
  
“Can you eat a little faster?” Jun grinned evilly.   
  
Nino blinked at him. “Ohh,” he finally said. “You know, I am not that hungry at all,” Nino said. He placed the onigiri on the paper. He stood up and walked up to Sho’s place. He sat on the table and leaned back on his hands.   
  
Jun smiled at him. He walked between Nino’s legs. Jun let his hand wander over Nino’s thigh up to his belly, and chest, till he reached his face. He let his fingers brush Nino’s lips before he leaned forward to kiss Nino passionately.   
  
Jun loved how easily Nino got into this. Jun stepped closer till he could rub his crotch against Nino’s. Jun moaned when he felt Nino moving against him. It always amazed Jun how fast the both of them found their rhythm together. They didn’t need a long foreplay or many words to understand each other. They knew exactly how to fulfill the other one’s needs, but their relationship wasn’t only based on having sex. Jun couldn’t explain it, but it just fit. Like he had found someone who understood him better than he himself did.   
  
Jun let his hand wander down Nino’s shirt and he opened every button slowly, combined with a kiss on the now exposed skin. Jun loved how Nino shivered slightly under his touches. He loved teasing Nino like that.   
  
Jun removed Nino’s shirt completely and started nibbling on Nino’s neck. Some red patterns appeared there and Jun smiled about that. Nino had already some fading ones from their last times, and now he refreshed some of them. “You love that, right?” Nino grinned at him.   
  
“It shows that you belong to someone,” Jun shrugged.   
  
“Are you getting cheesy, now?” Nino mocked him. Jun knew exactly  that Nino just wanted Jun to get mad and to punish him for being bratty.   
  
“Nope, just a little possessive,” Jun replied, his lips still on Nino’s soft skin.   
  
Jun felt Nino’s arms around his neck, pulling closer into a heated kiss. “I love that attitude,” Nino whispered into Jun’s ear. “But you know what I love more?”   
  
Jun shook his head. “When you fuck me on Sho’s desk!” Nino smirked.   
  
“Yes, also that,” Jun replied. He grabbed Nino’s legs and pulled him closer. With swift moves he opened Nino’s pants and pulled them down together with Nino’s underwear. Jun heard Nino moaning because of the sudden loss.   
  
“You know, it’s a little unfair that it’s only me undressed here,” Nino jumped from the desk and started undressing Jun till he was naked.   
  
Jun smirked. He raised Nino by his hips and placed him back on the desk. “I’d really like to see Sho’s face right now, seeing us here.” Jun stroked Nino’s already half hard cock. He leaned closer and rubbed their dicks together till their lengths were hard and both moaned loudly because of the friction.   
  
Jun licked down Nino’s spine and chest till he reached on of his nipples and bit into them playfully. Jun loved the sounds Nino made when he was aroused. These tiny gasps and small whines he made. It almost drove Jun crazy.   
  
He kissed Nino while he pulled something out of the shelf under Sho’s desk. “Don’t tell me that this is Sho’s lube?” Nino chuckled.   
  
“Pf,” Jun started. He rolled his eyes before he opened the bottle to put some liquid on his fingers. “As if he would be that cool.”   
  
Nino laughed about that. Jun brushed his fingers over Nino’s face. He kissed his nose, down his cheek, to finally find Nino’s lips. He stepped between Nino’s legs and started rubbing his fingers around Nino’s entrance.   
  
Nino gasped. He started biting on his lower lip to suppress a loud moan. Jun kissed his lips. “Don’t hold back, I want to hear you.”   
  
He circled his finger slowly around Nino’s hole before he pushed it into Nino carefully. Nino leaned back down on the desk. His breath got faster and soon he started pushing back against Jun’s finger. Jun let his other hand wander over Nino’s body. He drew small patterns on Nino’s belly before he brushed Nino’s erection first featherlike before he started stroking him for real.   
  
Jun pushed a second finger into Nino. He scissored his digits to prepare Nino properly. Jun smirked when he heard Nino almost yelling out. “Right there?” Jun asked.   
  
“Mhm, yes,” Nino pressed out.   
  
Jun moved his fingers faster till he heard Nino’s high-pitched voice. He knew Nino was close. “ Please Jun, I don’t last long anymore.”   
  
Jun didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out and stepped closer till the tip of his cock poked at Nino’s hole. He pushed in step by step till he was almost completely in Nino. He stopped for a moment and waited till Nino got used to the intrusion. Jun kissed down Nino’s neck and left some butterfly kisses on his chest.   
  
“Move,” Nino finally said and Jun started bucking his hips slowly at first but more fiercely when he saw Nino’s relaxed face and he got fully into this.   
  
“You are so tight around me,” Jun groaned. He held Nino’s hips tightly to push into him hard and fast. Jun knew it wouldn’t take long till both of them would come.   
  
“God, Jun, there,” Nino whined when Jun hit the certain spot in him. Jun angled a bit so that he found that spot with each thrust into Nino’s tight heat.   
  
Jun could feel the heat rising in him. His skin reacted oversensitive to every touch of Nino’s hand on his arms, and Nino’s breath tickled his neck. Jun took Nino’s dick in his hands and started stroking him together with his thrusts.   
  
They both moaned loudly and the empty school let their noises resound in the hall. It aroused them even more. They moved against each other frantically, till Jun heard Nino yelling out and he could feel Nino’s coming all over his hand.   
  
Nino’s body got limp, but Jun held him in place to pound into him a few more times till he felt the warm feeling overwhelming him and he came into Nino. He collapsed on Nino and felt Nino’s warm body clinging on him.   
  
“You always get so cuddly after having sex,” Jun laughed. He pulled out of Nino and handed him some tissues to clean them up.   
  
“I don’t want to cuddle, I rather think of a second round,” Nino said.   
  
“Already a second round?” Jun wanted to know. He was about to collect their clothes from the ground when he felt Nino pushing him to the door.   
  
“You have the key to the principal’s room, right?” Nino grinned evilly.   
  
Of course Jun had thought about doing it there, but they had never done it. It was kind of too forbidden to go in there just to have some fun. But the danger of being caught (which was rather a small chance) thrilled Jun. “Yes, I have the key.”   
  
“Let’s go there,” Nino said while he nibbled on Jun’s neck. “I want you now.”   
  
With that Nino walked up to the door and waited till Jun was right behind him, the key to the room already in his hands.   
  
They stumbled into the principal’s office. There was almost nothing in there. A big table, a chair and some shelves. “On the table?” Nino asked.   
  
Jun stepped closer, rubbing his body against Nino’s. “How about the chair at first?”   
  
Nino grinned at him and gave him a short kiss before he sat on the chair and waited till Jun was between his legs. Jun started stroking Nino’s cock till it started getting harder again. Nino’s moans signalized Jun that he was still sensitive after coming not long ago, but Jun could also hear the pleasure in his voice.   
  
He licked over the tip and started taking Nino in his mouth for real. Nino bucked his hips upwards and Jun tried his best to swallow Nino. He just held Nino’s hips in place so that he had the control over Nino’s moves.   
  
“Jun,” Nino groaned. “I am close.”   
  
Jun got up and stroked a last time over Nino’s cock before he placed himself on the table. Jun spread his legs and licked his fingers for a while before he let his hand wander between his own legs. Nino just breathed out deeply. Jun knew the other loved watching him preparing himself. Jun poked the first finger at his hole and slowly slipped in when he felt that he was ready to take more.   
  
Soon after, he had three fingers in him, moving almost frantically. “Fuck Jun, you are so damn hot,” Nino moaned while he stroked his own cock lazily.   
  
“Can you please fuck me now?” Jun said.   
  
Nino stood up and came up to him. He placed his cock at Jun’s entrance and slowly pushed in. “God, you are so tight, Jun,” Nino moaned.   
  
Jun could feel Nino moving fast from the very beginning. He wasn’t the type to go slowly. Nino’s moves almost drove Jun crazy. He loved the feeling of being filled by the other, and he loved how Nino stroked his dick slowly, almost painfully slowly. But Jun enjoyed every inch of this.   
  
Jun bucked against Nino’s thrusts to get more of the friction and to feel Nino fully in him.   
  
They both didn’t last long. Jun came with a loud cry on his stomach and Nino followed soon after, releasing in Jun. They both stayed on the table for a moment to come down from their high.   
  
“And tomorrow?” Nino asked after a while.   
  
“Gym and school nursery?” Jun smiled at his boyfriend. That would be the best holiday he ever had. 


End file.
